The Protective Salvatore
by Jenn38145
Summary: Sophia comes back after being gone a year from Mystic Falls, to come back to someone wanting to kill her and the Salvatore brothers & her friends are determined to protect her...as she is in hiding she falls in love with a Salvatore or does he fall in love with her...Please let me know what you think & if I should continue the story! Leave a review...


I was on the plane heading back to Mystic Falls to be with my friends. So much had happened in the past year between my mom getting sick and passing away & among other things. I finally had convinced my aunt & uncle to move back to Mystic Falls. I couldn't wait to see everyone, I tried to stay in touch but my aunt was a bitch and wouldn't allow me to as much as I wanted. Thank goodness I am finally eighteen and can get out if I really want to. But I had promised my mom that I would try & get along with my aunt & uncle at least through my last year of school. I have truly had to grow up this past year and couldn't hide in my shell any longer. I think Caroline would be proud she has been trying to get me out of my shell for a really long time now. I can still hear her say & tell me "Sophia you need to change your look & stop wearing your glasses & let your hair down & where did you get those clothes your grandma." I always laughed it off because I was comfortable with my look. I honestly didn't care to be noticed & I just wanted to blend in. I have never liked having attention on myself. I don't like confrontation & just honestly I never was as pretty as the other girls. That's what I love about my friends they accepted me for who I was & how I was. Caroline wasn't being mean by saying those things to me she just wanted more for me. I hope she will like the changes I have made. I changed my hair back to my natural color which is jet black & I now wear contacts.(I had changed my hair to almost blonde so it was a dramatic change) My mom & I spent a lot of time together in this past year.

When we found out she was sick we moved to Houston Texas closer to one of the best cancer hospitals in the country. She was diagnosed with stage four breast-cancer. They gave her only a month to live. But she lived for eight months from her diagnoses. We took every day as it was her last. We had so much fun. I miss my mom every day. She was my rock & best friend. I remember us just having long conversations for hours. She finally convinced me to do a make-over, she pulled the I'm dying of cancer card & I want to do a make-over with you. So we had a full spa day & had our nails, hair, and make-up done. It was one of those days that I think she needed more than me. She looked amazing afterwards and it was worth all the awkwardness for me to see her smile once she saw me come out all dolled up. I come from an Indian heritage. I am half Cherokee Indian and half Caucasian. My father was white and my mom full Cherokee Indian. So I have jet black hair with blue eyes. I am happy that I have my mother's skin tone; my father was like Casper the ghost (HA). My parents met at college and married soon after they graduated and had me. My father died when I was three from a car accident. So it was just my mom and me for a really long time. My mother never remarried she said she couldn't do that to my father. I felt bad for my mother for never finding love again after my dad died. But she was perfectly content. We had stayed with my father's sister after he passed which is who I live with currently.

My aunt has always been a pain. She has never liked my mother and when I was born she didn't like the fact I took more after my mother's side than their side of the family. How she ended up with my uncle I have no idea because he is the complete opposite. He is very caring & loving and just the sweetest. My aunt on the other hand is rude, hateful, & just mean. They never had children not that my uncle didn't want them. My aunt never wanted children and well whatever my aunt wanted she always got. I have always felt that my uncle could and deserved much more. We lived with them for about six months after my father passed and then my aunt started a petition for my father's estate. She said that we didn't deserve his estate because part of his fortune was left by his late parents. My father had inherited part of his fortune from his family name; my late grandfather was big in oil. But my father was a very good business man. My father took every precaution to make sure my mom & I would be taken care of if anything ever happened to him. Thank goodness the courts agreed with my father's wishes and granted us the full fortune. Even though we didn't need to worry about money my mother still worked up until her diagnoses. Once she was sick she decided that she wanted to live a little. I enjoyed every moment of it. My mother made sure my aunt had no access to her estate. Even though I am living with my aunt and uncle, they have no access to my inheritance. I actually have to pay my aunt rent and my own monthly bills. I know I'm crazy I should just get out on my own. But they are the only family I have left. My mother side disowned her when she married a "white devil" as my grandfather told my mother after she married my dad. Maybe once I get back to Mystic Falls and I am surrounded by my friends I will have the nerve to leave.

The plane finally landed I couldn't wait to get to the house and start getting ready to see my friends. Elena was picking me up from the house in the next hour so I had to hurry. We finally arrived at the house I rushed in and threw my suitcase on my bed and jumped in the shower. I couldn't decide on what to wear. "What's the problem?" Zander ask (my uncle). "I can't decide what to wear tonight." I stated. "Does Evelyn know you are going out tonight?" he asks. "I don't know if she does or doesn't. I'm eighteen now so she really doesn't get a say when I go out or not." I say sarcastically. He gives me this look. "Now Sophia you know she worries about you." He states. "Uncle Zander, we both know better than that." I say. "She does in her own way, she does care about you." He says. "You're sweet for saying that but I know the truth. The only reason I stay is you Uncle Zander." I say. "Sophia she does care for you, but I know I am the reason you stay & I appreciate that, because I will miss you when you do decide to leave the nest." He says. "I will miss you too Zander, you have always been like a father to me, my mother always spoke of you with a fondness. I miss her a lot today." I say. "I know you miss her, I do to, but don't tell Evelyn that. So let's see what we have to work with in your wardrobe?" he asks. "Well tonight it supposed to be casual I am assuming, we are going to the Stefan's house and hang out. So maybe jeans, what do you think?" I ask. "Is it a party or just a small get together?" Zander ask. "I'm not sure but most likely just a small get together." I state. He goes through my suit case and pulls out pair jeans & a black tank top and pair of black wedges, and then he put accessories together as well. "How about this?" he asks. "What would I do without you Uncle Zander? Once again you hit the nail on the head." I laughed. I ran over and gave him a big hug. "Glad I could help. You know I love fashion. Now hurry and get ready didn't you say Elena would be here by eight." He states. "Yes, what's the time?" I ask. "It's 7:40." He states. I yelp. "Get out I need to get dressed and do my hair. I'm not going to be ready in time. Jeez, I always do this." I state. "Sophia you have plenty of time. Don't rush." He states.

I got dressed and put a little make on and just gave up on my hair. It never did what I wanted it to do I was on the verge of throwing it up in a pony-tail when Zander came in. "Don't you dare put your hair up it looks really good just the way it is." He states. "No it doesn't but I won't put it up." I say. "Thank you, Elena just pulled up. Please go talk to Evelyn before you leave out." He states. "Fine I will let her know I am going out but I want to make it clear I am only doing this because you ask me to." I state. "Fine it's clear and thank you. I will let Elena in while you go and tell her." He says leaving the room.

I go and knock on my aunt's door. "Aunt Evelyn may I come in." I ask. "If you must Sophia, what is it? I'm busy unpacking." She says matter of fact. There is a serious tone of annoyness in her voice. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going out tonight." I say. "I don't think so, we just arrived and I know you haven't unpacked." She yells. "Aunt Evelyn I will unpack in a few days, I haven't seen my friends in over a year." I say. "I don't care if you haven't seen them in ten years you aren't going and that's final. Plus your car hasn't arrived and I'm not driving you and neither is Zander." She yells. "NO, it's not final my friend is already here to pick me up and you can't stop me. If you don't like it I really don't give a crap. I was only telling you to be considerate." I yell back. "Who do you think you're talking to you? You are an ungrateful child. My brother would never allow you to speak to me this way." She yells. "Well he isn't here so get over it." I yell back. "If you go tonight then don't come back I will not be disrespected in my house." She says angrily. "Fine I won't." I scream at her. I run out of her room and grab my bag and throw what clothes I had brought with me. Go to the bathroom and grab all my toiletries.

As I walk down the steps I run in to my Uncle Zander. He sees the tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Uncle Zander but I can't stay here. I will get my stuff when it arrives along with Max. I will stay in a hotel until I find a place. As soon as I do I will let you know where I am." I cried. "Don't be sorry love; I will talk to her. " he says as he hugs me. "Don't bother Uncle Zander I'm not going to try to be a family with her when were not. You are my family but she isn't. I won't let her talk down to me anymore. I just can't I hope you understand." I say. "I don't want you staying in a hotel room by yourself especially after what happened." He says worried. "I will be fine and Max will arrive tomorrow so I won't be alone. He is the best protector I could ever have. I promise I will check in with you but I'm not staying here." I say. "Fine but promise you will call me and let me know you are safe. I can drive by if you need me to." He says. "I will I promise. Thank you for always being there for me. Love you Zander." I hug him. "I love you too Sophia you are like a daughter to me. Now shake this off and have fun with your friends. Elena is waiting in the foyer." He says. "Thanks." I say.

I walk in the foyer and Elena is standing there with this look on her face. "Please don't make me cry." I say. "Sophia I'm so sorry I overheard. And you can stay with me for as long as you need." Elena says. "Thank you maybe just tonight if that's ok." I say. "No you can stay as long as you need. We have plenty of room." She says. "I have Max coming in tomorrow along with my truck. I will be fine." I say. "Who is Max?" she asks. "Let's get going and I will tell you on the way. I just need to get away from here." I say. "Let's go. Give me one of your bags." She says. I gave her my bathroom bag and we go out and load up her SUV. At the trunk once the bags are loaded she turns to me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad you are back, I have missed you so much." She says. "I'm happy to be back and I have missed you too. I will filll you in on the road, get me away from here." I say. "Let's go." She says. We get in the SUV and I start telling her the quick version of my tumultuous relationship with my aunt and parts of the past year. "Wow Sophia I'm so sorry to hear that." She says caringly. "Yeah that's only the quick version but I'm alright. I'm back and plan on having a great year with all my friends." I state. "Yes you are. It is my mission that this year be extra fabulous now." She laughs. "I'm going to hold you to it." I laugh. "By the way who is Max?" she asks. "Oh he is my Rottweiler. I didn't feel comfortable with him flying. And my aunt didn't want me to bring him. But I wouldn't give him up." I say. "Ah gotcha! So how is he getting here?" She asks. "A friend of my mother's offered to drive my truck and Max down to me. I am meeting him at the airport to pick up my truck and Max and he is flying back out." I say. "Oh okay. I can give you a ride to the airport if you need me too." She says. "Yeah that would be great. I know my Uncle would but he would get bitched at for doing so." I say. "Well stay with me tonight and just think about staying longer I would love to have Max and you. I know Jeremy would love to have a dog around the house." She states. "Max is not just a pet. He is a trained protector. I can't go in to detail but he is everything to me. He has helped me through some pretty dark days. But I will think about it I promise. I do appreciate you letting me stay with you tonight." I say. "Sophia you are one of my dearest friends I'm here for you in any way that you need." She says. "Thank you. But seriously I'm fine and I'm ready to move on to happier topics." I say. "Ok how about you look absolutely amazing." She says. "You like?" I ask. "Are you kidding me, you did a complete 180 degree change from head to toe." She says. "I didn't change that much just back to my natural color and no more glasses." I say. "Sophia you have got to be kidding me. You were blonde the last time I saw you and had glasses, didn't wear make-up and dressed frumpy." She says. "Was I that bad?" I ask. "No but compared to now. Huge change and I mean that as a compliment. I think you look great." She says. "Thanks! My mom finally talked me in to it." I say.

"So how is everyone? Give me the scoop." I say. "Well let's see Caroline is doing well, her dad passed last year and she still living with her mom. Tyler & her still bicker but very much in love. Bonnie is doing well as well. Jeremy and she aren't really dating at the moment, long story. Matt still works at the Grill & isn't currently seeing anyone. Stefan and I are still very much in love. That about sums it up I guess. Not much has changed." She says. "Ah, what about Stefan's brother is he still here in town?" I ask. "Um, yeah Damon still here in town. Why would you bring him up?" she asks. "I just remember right before I left he had come back in town and was giving Stefan a hard time." I say. "Yay he was but he has gotten a bit better since then. Let me rephrase that he has gotten tolerable." She laughs. "Alright then I guess I will stay away from that one." I laugh. "No I didn't mean it that way. He is just grumpy and indifferent, not pleasant all the time. So if says something just don't take it personally." She says. "It's fine. I am use to rude people aka my Aunt." I laugh. "I hate that for you, especially with losing your mom in all. The last thing you need is someone being ugly." She says. "I'm over her and ready to make a new start and move forward. It's what my mom would want." I say.

"So let's begin because we are here. Are you ready to go in?" she asks. "I'm beyond ready." I say excitedly.

We had just pulled up to the Salvatore house; I had forgotten how big it was the last time I was here. I had only been here one time before and it was with Elena to pick Stefan up. We get out of her car and walk up to the door and I could hear the music blaring. All of sudden I got nervous but a good nervous, I got butterflies in my stomach. I had this feeling that my life was about to change but I wasn't sure how but it made me smile.

At the Salvatore home before Elena & Sophia arrive….

Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and even Damon were getting the living & dining room decorated. "I'm so excited that Sophia is back. It will be like old times." Caroline says. "Not exactly like old times." Jeremy laughs. "What do you mean Jeremy?" Bonnie asks. Before Jeremy could answer Damon pipes in sarcastically. "Seriously witchy witch you even have to ask, let's go down the line everyone this girl knows is supernatural except Mr. Football himself, Caroline & Elena are vampires, Tyler is hybrid, and you my dear are a witch. You don't think she will notice that you all have changed? And eventually I guess she will learn that my brother & I are vampires as well. Come on witchy to be in sync with nature how can you be so obliviously to the obvious." Damon says. "Your just a complete ass you know that Damon." Bonnie says. "I'm not ass I'm just observant as you should be." Damon says. "Damon just stop, we fool everyone else in school so I think we can hide it from Sophia." Caroline says confidently. "Guess we will find out, want we Blondie." Damon says. "Yeah I guess we will." Caroline says. Damon leaves the room. "Stefan can't you just lock him in the basement." Caroline whines. "No Caroline I can't even though I would sometimes like to." Stefan laughs. "I just don't want him to ruin the party for Sophia by him being well himself." Caroline whines. "He will be on his best behavior I promise or I will put him in the basement alright?" Stefan says. "Thank you!" Caroline says happily. We all laugh.

Unfortunately they were unaware that Damon had heard every word and wasn't happy with the way they talked about him behind his back. He knew he wasn't the most pleasant to be around but felt he had made some improvements in the last year but I guess not enough for the Scooby gang. He was going to make sure they knew not to mess with him.

The other guests started to arrive. I had gotten the music started and the drinks flowing. "Caroline you have out done yourself again." Tyler says. "It's not too much is it?" Caroline asks. "Nothing you do is ever too much." Tyler says. "I knew there was a reason I love you." Caroline whispers. "Where are they, shouldn't they be here by now?" Bonnie questions. "Elena just text me they will be pulling up any minute." Caroline says. "Ah I can't wait to see her." Bonnie says. "I know I'm dying to see her I have missed her." Caroline sadly says. "Have you really missed her or have you missed the fact she did pretty much anything you ask her do?" Bonnie asks. "Bonnie Bennett that is just not true, she is my friend." Caroline chides. "I know she is your friend but you did take advantage of her at times." Bonnie says. "Did I really do that to Sophia?" Caroline asks. "Unfortunately you did." Bonnie says. "I'm not like that now am I?" Caroline asks. "No Caroline you are still neurotic but not mean. Actually I think since becoming a vampire you are more pleasant." Bonnie says. "Thanks I think. I'm not really sure how to take that." Caroline says confused. "Believe me its good. You know I love you Car." Bonnie says sweetly.

Elena and I make our way to the door. "Do we just go in or do we knock?" I ask. "We just go in silly." Elena snickers. "Oh okay I will let you go in first." I say. "Hey, you feel okay." Elena asks. "I'm fine just nervous I guess." I say. "Don't be nervous. I will be right by your side I promise." Elena says. "Come on its just nerves." I say. It was more than nerves but I didn't want to tell Elena that. We entered in & I wasn't expecting what I saw. There were a lot of people and most I didn't recognize. I was standing there staring and Elena pulled me by my arm so I followed. The first person I recognized was Bonnie she came running up to Elena. "Finally you're here where's Sophia I am dying to see her." Bonnie questions. Elena just starts laughing and so do I. Bonnie looks confused. "Bonnie I am right here." I say. "SOPHIA is that really you? OMG you look completely different. I'm digging the dark hair. I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Bonnie says as she hugs me. "I have missed you too." I say. Next comes Caroline and we go through the same as Bonnie asking where I was. We go through the routine a few more times with Matt, Tyler, & Jeremy. "I can't believe how different you look." Matt says. "Is that a good thing or a bad?" I question. "It's definitely a good thing." He says with the cutest smile. "Matt Donovan are you blushing?" I question. We both start to laugh. "Where can I get a drink around here?" I question. Matt takes me to the drinks and I fill up and guzzle the first drink and get another. "Slow down there Sophia we have all night." Matt says. I figured maybe he was right I wanted to have fun but not where I would regret it.

"So Elena what did she say is she okay?" Caroline asks. "She seems to be doing well other than having to find a place to live?" Elena states. "What why I thought she was staying with her Aunt & Uncle?" Caroline states. "She was but apparently her Aunt isn't very nice and they had words before she left tonight. She is going to stay with me tonight. I told her she could stay with me as long as she needs but she was pretty clear she wants to find her own place. I'm just going to let her have fun tonight and talk to her again tomorrow." Elena says. "Definitely she can't be by herself. We will all help with whatever she needs." Caroline says. "There is my gorgeous girl." Stefan says after sneaking up behind Elena and wrapping his arms around her. "Stefan, where have you been?" Elena says. "Talking to my brother to make sure he plays nice tonight." Stefan says. "Is Damon going to be an issue tonight?" Elena asks. "I don't think so he is already drinking and dancing so I think he is preoccupied." Stefan says. "Good let's keep it that way." Elena says. "So where is the infamous Sophia?" Stefan asks. "Let me get her, she was getting a drink with Matt." Elena says.

Elena comes up behind me. "Hey come here I finally found Stefan." She says. "Okay, I will catch up later with you Matt." I say. Elena & I walk over to Stefan. "Stefan you remember Sophia." Elena says to Stefan. "I um something is different." He says. I start laughing. "Yes my hair was blonde I went back to my natural color." I say. "Ah you look great, how do feel being back in Mystic Falls?" he asks. "I'm excited about being back with everyone. I truly missed everyone." I say. "Well I know we are glad to have you back." He says. "Thanks Stefan means a lot." I say. "Hello Brother, are you not going to introduce me to your little friend here." Damon states. I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me. "Of course brother wouldn't dream of not introducing you." Stefan says sarcastically. "Sophia I'm sure you remember my brother Damon." Stefan states. "Of course I do. It's nice to meet you again Damon." I say. I turn around to face him and my breath catches. I had forgotten just how flawless Damon was. "I'm sorry we have met before." Damon questions. "Yes once before when I came with Elena I met you briefly." I say. "I think I would've of remembered meeting you." Damon says. "The last time I was here I looked a bit different. I had blonde hair & glasses." I say. "You were the geeky girl with the glasses there is no way." Damon says. "DAMON SALVATORE." Elena yells. "No its fine I admit it wasn't the best look I have had." I laugh. "I'll say." Damon states. "That wasn't necessary." Stefan pipes in. "Whatever, she looks much better now is all I am sayin. I've got things to do." Damon states as he walks away. "Sophia I am so sorry about my brother." Stefan says apologetically. "No really it's fine I was warned ahead of time." I say. Stefan starts laughing and soon Elena and I join in.

The remainder of the night went really good. Elena & I left for her house with Jeremy in tow. "Thanks for tonight Elena I had a really great time." I say. "You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun." She says. "It was great seeing everyone again. Also thanks for letting me crash here tonight. I promise I won't be here long." I say. "Seriously Sophia it isn't a problem. I would love if you would reconsider and stay with us. There is no pressure just promise you will consider staying here." She says. "I will consider it but Max can be a handful at times." I say. "I don't mind really & once he gets to know Jeremy & I think he will be just fine." She says. "Good night." I say. "Good night, let me know if you need anything." She says.

The following day Elena & I went and picked up Max. I hadn't realized how much I missed the big guy. "OMG Sophia that's not a dog that's a horse." Elena says shocked. "I told you he could be a bit much." I laugh. Max is a purebred German Rottweiler and is massive in size and weighs 180lbs. "Is Max trained?" Elena asks. "Yes, he is trained in German and will protect me no matter what." I say. "Is he going to attack me?" Elena asks with a serious look on her face. I instantly start laughing. "Elena he won't attack unless I'm in danger or I give him the command." I say. "Oh okay. Um can I go up and pet him once he is out of truck?" she questions. "Of course Elena he is going to love you I promise." I say.

I say goodbye to my mom's friend and thank him for driving Max & my truck here for me. I offer to pay but he absolutely refuses. Elena and I drive back to her house and I get Max out of the truck. I put Max on his leash which he doesn't like because he is use to roaming freely and just staying by my side. He looks up at me and whines. "I know buddy but you're little intimidating for some people. Let me get them use to you & I will take you off the leash I promise." I say to Max. He must have understood because he stopped whining. Elena began to approach and then just stopped in her tracks. "Elena don't just stop he is waiting for you to approach." I say. "Are you sure you have a firm grip on his leash?" she asks. "Of course I do but I'm telling you there isn't anything for you to worry about." I say. Elena approaches and Max looks to me confused. "I know buddy she is acting crazy right." I say to Max and he begins to wag his tail. Finally Elena comes directly up to Max and he nudges his head in to her leg and she pets his head. She starts to relax and then Max puts his paw in her hand and she shakes and that's when I knew she was in love with Max & Max was in love with Elena.

Went through the same routine with Jeremy and once he relaxed I felt better taking Max off his leash and now Jeremy and Max were laying on couch like they have been friends forever. "Sophia have you thought any more about staying with Jeremy and me." Elena questions. "I have but still think I should find my own place." I say. "Hell NO you can't take Max away, he is my buddy." Jeremy states as he starts rubbing Max's head. Then Max starts whining. "Seriously you have my own dog against me." I say to Jeremy. "Well that makes three votes so you are staying." Elena states.

I ended up moving in with Jeremy and Elena. I feel I made the right choice because I am enjoying the decision I made and of course Max was in heaven. He has three people fawning all over him. Most everyone had been introduced to Max and he seemed to do well with everyone. I had spoken to my Uncle and he was doing well and wanted to meet for lunch soon. We avoided the conversation regarding my Aunt which was completely fine with me. I did miss seeing my Uncle as much but it felt good to be on my own. It had turned to late September and school had begun and I was enjoying my classes and the atmosphere. I felt happy and content with my life which I hadn't in quite some time. It felt as my life was finally on track and moving forward. Boy didn't know my life was about to turn upside down in just a brief moment. I just didn't see it coming.

It was Saturday afternoon and the leaves had begun to change as fall had finally arrived. It was a beautiful day and I was meeting Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt in the square as we were coherced by Caroline's mom Sheriff Forbes to volunteer at the annual Founder's Day Celebration. The girls were putting the decorations together and the boys were moving furniture. "Sophia, did you bring the bows?" Caroline asks. "I did but forgot them in the truck. But I will go them." I say. I ran to my truck and grabbed the bows but all of sudden I had a very uneasy come over me. I turn around and was punched in the face. I had fallen backwards hit my head on the door of my truck and felt the blood trickle down my face. "This is going to be such an easy kill." My attacker said. He then kicked me in my stomach. I yelled in pain and coughed up blood. I couldn't breathe. The blood was in my eyes. I heard another voice say "make sure it looks like a robbery that's what she wanted it to look like, like a robbery gone wrong." The other attacker said. Then he punched me again in the face I was pretty sure my cheek was broken I felt the crunch. I couldn't believe I was going to die right around the corner from my friends. I wasn't ready to die, I had to fight back. The first attacker went to kick me again but I caught his foot in my hands and pushed back and he fell in to the other attacker and I heard both of them fall. I got to my feet and ran and hoped like hell I was running in the right direction but I ran right in to someone's arms. I screamed as loud as I could. "Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "I need help…PLEASE help me." I whimpered. "Where were you?" The man asked. I could hardly breathe I was in so much pain. "By my truck around the corner of the grill." I grimaced from the pain. All of sudden there was fury of voices all around me. "What the hell happened?" a voice said. I recognized the voice it was Stefan. Then I heard Elena. "Oh my god Sophia are you okay?" she said. My knees finally gave out once I knew I was safe. "Get her out of here." Stefan said to the man holding me up. I felt his body trembling and he was breathing very heavy. "Just take her please so you don't make scene." Elena said to the man. "Fine but Stefan you better find them or I'm going to and you know what I will do." The man said.

"Come on Sophia I'm going to take you out of here." He said to me. I started crying and the pain became too much and I passed out. I remember coming to and I still couldn't see because of the blood in my eyes but I felt the moving of the car. I felt safe so I gave way to the darkness again.

I wake again with someone telling me to drink. "Sophia just drink it will make you feel better and take the pain." The man's voice demanded. The thought of the pain going away was enough that I slowly started to slurp at the cup but it didn't feel like a cup it felt like skin but I didn't know I once again gave in to the darkness. I felt as I was dreaming because I could hear the voices but couldn't make myself wake up to them.

"Damon how is she?" Elena came running in the door. "She is asleep on the couch but won't wake up." Damon sighs. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Elena says. "We can't I gave her some of my blood to take the pain away." Damon says. "What, why the hell did you do that?" Elena yells. "Because she was in excruciating pain and I wasn't going to watch her suffer that's why. Who the hell did this to her, did you find them?" Damon demands. "No we didn't whoever it was must have taken off when she ran in to you." Stefan says. "Why would someone want to hurt Sophia, she hasn't done anything to anyone." Elena says. "I don't know babe but we need Sophia to wake up so we can figure out whom or why someone did this." Stefan says.

A few hours later Sophia finally started to stir. "How do you feel?" The man's voice said. I look at where the voice is coming from and surprised to see Damon sitting right in front of me. "Sore, my stomach aches but not nearly as much pain as earlier." I say. "Do you need anything?" he asks. "I um need to uh go to the restroom." I say. "Alright I will help you up." he says. "I think I can manage, if you will just point me in the right direction." I say. "Stubborn aren't you." He chides. "Um no but I'm not a univalent." I snap. "Fine it is the first door on the right past the staircase." He says. I sit up and stand but I felt so dizzy and as the room was spinning and knew I was about to hit the floor but I didn't. "I got you, now will you not be such a pain in the ass and let me help." Damon says. "Thank you." Is all I could mutter out. I was so embarrassed but I really had to pee. Damon let me lean in to him and walked me to the restroom. "Are you done?" he snaps. I open the door and yell. "YES, jeez what the fuck is your problem? You offered to help." I snap back. "Nothing is my problem but Stefan & Elena are back and we need to talk to you." He says.

Elena comes over to me and hovers once Damon gets me back to the couch. "How are you feeling?" she asks concerned. "Not as bad as I thought I would considering I got the fuck beat out of me." I laugh but wince in pain. "Oh Sophia I am so sorry this happened to you. Don't laugh I think your ribs are broke." She says. "Sophia, do you know who could've done this to you?" Stefan asks. "No I went to go get the bows from my truck and I turn around to a fist in my face. I couldn't see because when I fell I hit my head on the truck and the blood was trickling in to my eyes. Between being punched and kicked I was only able to hear them." I say. "What the fuck did they say?" Damon demanded. "That it had to be made like a robbery gone bad because that is what she wanted. They weren't going to stop until they killed me." I say and the tears started to stream down my face. Elena hugged me. "I know this is difficult but any information you can provide the better chance we find who did this to you." Stefan said encouraging. "Just take a deep breath." Elena says. "I know that there were two and both men & the one that was watching said she wanted to make sure it was a robbery gone wrong." I say. "What the fuck, what female would hire someone to kill you?" Damon demands. "I don't fucking know if I did I would tell you." I yell. "Damon quit pushing, she has had a hell of day and she doesn't need you bullying her." Elena snaps.

Then there was a knock on the door and it was Caroline, Tyler and then a few minutes later Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy show up. "Can I talk to you guys in the dining room?" Tyler says. Everyone starts heading to the dining room. "Excuse me but I was the one that was attacked I think I should hear whatever it is that you have found out." I yell. "Sophia are you sure you want to hear this?" Elena says. "Yes I think I have a right dang it." I say. "Okay Tyler I think she wants to know." Elena says. I look at her and mouth "I'm sorry" she mouths back that she was sorry. "Get on with Tyler what did you find out?" Damon questions. Everyone looks at Damon annoyed. "Well the guys that are after Sophia aren't going to stop until the job is completed. They were hired to kill her and won't get payment until the job is done." Tyler states. "Do you know who the guys are?" Stefan says. "No but my source tells me that they are some pretty serious guys that are known for getting the job finished if you follow." Tyler says. "What the hell are we going to do?" Caroline says. "Sophia needs twenty four hour protection first." Stefan says. "Honestly, I think she needs to go in to hiding until we figure out who the hell is after her." Bonnie suggests. "No what I'm not hiding from these psychos and I have Max he will protect me." I say defensibly. "I don't think you understand what the guys are capable of." Tyler says. "I don't give a shit I'm not hiding." I say. "Sophia, please be reasonable we don't want you to have to go in to hiding but if they can't find you, they will start making mistakes." Stefan says. I look to Elena for help but she looks at me with worried eyes. "I'm sorry Sophia but I have to agree with them." Elena says. "Do you all feel this way?" I ask everyone. "I just want you safe." Bonnie says. And everyone shook their heads in agreement but Damon he seemed to not care either way. "Fine I will go into hiding. Exactly where am I going to go?" I ask. "Don't worry about that I have that covered." Damon says. "What, I am going to stay with you?" I say loudly. "I promise Damon will keep you safe." Stefan pipes in. "Why can't Matt stay with me?" I demand. "I would love to Sophia but if there is anyone I know could keep you safe it is Damon." Matt says. I look to Damon and he has the biggest grin on his face I am so annoyed. "Fine, but how long do I have to stay hidden?" I ask. "As long as it takes babe." Damon says. "UGH seriously there is no one else that can protect me?" I look to Stefan. "Sorry I'm with my brother on this. We have to keep you safe and my brother will do that." Stefan says. "What about Max can I at least bring him with me?" I ask. "I will watch him I promise." Elena states. "Why can't I bring Max?" I question.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go back to Elena's I think these people may have been watching you." Stefan says. "What about my things?" I mumble. "Already got what you needed in a bag." Caroline pipes in. "This fucking sucks but fine when do we leave?" I ask. "RIGHT NOW BABE." Damon demands.

We leave and start the next phase to keep Sophia safe and the beginning of Damon & Sophia….


End file.
